Origins and Life Paths
by Flamegirl217
Summary: From the witch to The Mighty Sorceress, find out how the fiery force of destruction discovered her powers, chose her alter ego and met the Dark Knight himself.
1. Prologue

"You're _WHAT_?" I exclaim.

"Renee, please…" Dad starts, but I'm already halfway up the stairs. I slam my bedroom door closed and slam the play button on the CD player, cranking the Three Days Grace CD to full volume. Back and forth across the room I start pacing, just like I always do when I get _really_ angry. Someone starts knocking on the door, but I can barely hear it over the music.

"Renee!" Mum's voice calls out, and I turn sharply.

"Fuck off!" I roar so loud the room seems to shake, slamming my fist angrily on the door. I scoop one of my shoes off the floor and throw it across the room, slamming against the wall with a loud thud and creating a large tear through one of my posters. There's no knocking and no voices outside my door so that bitch must have pissed off. Rage seems to radiate off of me in waves.

"I'M NOT GOIN' TO FUCKIN' GOTHAM CITY!" I can't seem to speak quieter than a roar.

It's not the fact that Mum and Dad are getting a divorce that's pissing me off so much.

It's the fact that I have to move to fuckin' America and fuckin' Gotham City with my shitty excuse for a mother.

 **A/N: So I finally gave Sorceress a real name, and it's Renee Blaze! Fitting, don't you think? Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload any new chapters or answer PMs or anything for the next two weeks because of school holidays :( so I'd just like to say thank you to all of my continuous readers. So until the end of the holidays, farewell and Flamegirl217 out.**


	2. Torment

**A/N: Chapter 2, sorry it took so long. New semester and new subjects, yada yada yada. Anyways, enjoy!**

High school. The biggest fucking cliché on the planet, and I'm smack dab in the middle of it. Not the high school itself, no, that wasn't the cliché. I was talking about the bullies that torment me every second of every bloody day.

As I walk down the hallway, every single kid at their bloody locker falls silent, glancing at me as I stomp past them. Do I care? No. I stopped giving a shit a long time ago. Keeping my eyes to the ground, I ignore the whispers that have started and the eyes that try to hide the fact that they're staring.

"I heard she practises voodoo." Whispers one voice.

"She has a black cat." Whispers another.

And then I hear it. The familiar snigger that I will never forget. I don't even need to look up to know he's there. But I do anyway.

"Hello, _witch_." Josh Duncan sniggers. Bill Davis is (as always) right beside him. All I do in reply is frown at them. It's too early in the morning for this bullshit.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bill Davis asks. Anyone else might have thought this was a genuine question, but I know the malice that comes from these two. The kind that comes everyday. Josh Duncan steps forward and punches me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I crumple to my knees, clutching my stomach, and Josh and Bill both laugh before walking off.

 _Just stand up and brush it off._ The voice in my mind tells me. Slowly, I rise to my feet and take my arm away from my stomach, ignoring the pain.

 _Good job._ The voice congratulates. _Remember, it's only the start of the day. There's more to come._

 **A/N: Wow, another short chapter. I'm trying to separate each chapter so it focuses on just _one_ thing each chapter (last chapter was the divorce and the moving, this one is focusing on the fact that Sorceress gets bullied a lot.) The next chapters are going to be _really_ long though, so this kinda makes up for that.**


	3. Power

**A/N: Just to clarify something in case there's any confusion: I'm changing the rating of this story to M because there's a lot more swearing than usual (duh, we're in Sorceress's P.O.V. and she swears in almost every sentence).**

The bell rings and I shove everything into my school bag before darting out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Recess is different to the mornings. The other idiots in this school still try to stay as far as possible from me, but I'm pretty much in the middle of a stampede. As soon as I make it outside I head straight for my favourite place in the whole school. The far wall of the performing arts building with the large flat rock that forms a seat, trees blocking the space from view except for the spot where one of the trees were knocked over during a bad storm. Just as I make it to the performing arts building, I'm pushed into the wall by something and I grit my teeth against the pain and the blood I can taste on my bottom lip.

"Fuck!" I exclaim. Looking up, Josh and Bill's grinning faces stare down at me. I can't help but glare and the two snigger as they look down at me.

"Oh, Witch isn't in a good mood!" Josh says and Bill laughs. I feel like strangling the both of them. They're laying the bullying on thick today, seriously, they did this all through class until the bell.

"Yeah," Bill remarks, "Hope she doesn't put a _curse_ on us!" I feel my fists clench at my sides as I shakily get to my feet.

 _No._ The voice from earlier warns calmly. _Don't. You've been in two fights this week._ Suddenly Josh cuts off his laughter, a cruel frown on his face, and Bill cuts off his laughter as well.

"Seriously." Josh continues, voice low, "Why d'ya even show ya face 'round here? Ev'ryone hates you." I look down at the ground. I don't want to hear this.

"Freak." Bill adds in the same tone before shoving me into the wall again. The world spins and grows fuzzy for a moment as I collapse onto the cement. Josh and Bill both share a chuckle as they see the blood.

"Leave me alone!" I shout, but Josh and Bill just laugh.

"You're _always_ gonna be alone!" Bill declares, "No one'll _ever_ give a shit about the witch!" My fists clench again. The voice is silent. But this time, I feel a faint tingling in my hands. Pins and needles? How the hell am I getting pins and needles? Edging up the wall, I give Josh and Bill another glare, but this time, they don't laugh. They don't even smile. My eyes grow wide. They only ever _not_ smile during my torment when…

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Please no.

Bill disappears for a moment and comes back holding two sticks. Not the kind you'd usually find lying on the ground, these are wooden poles you'd get from the hardware store. He gives one to Josh and I shrink back as they raise the sticks. The last time they did this I had to go to hospital with a broken leg and head trauma. Josh steps forward and hits me right in the ribs before Bill steps forward and swings the stick at the same leg he broke last time. I scream as I fall to the ground and Josh and Bill cackle like demons. I barely manage to drag myself back up the wall, one hand on my probably bruised ribs, trying to hide the tears starting down my face.

Why? Why are they doing this to me? I've never done anything to them! I've never done anything to anyone in this entire fucking school!

I feel a surge of anger. The tingling turns into a wave of warmth and my hands suddenly burst into flame. Josh, Bill _and_ me all let out a cry and jump back.

What the hell is going on? Everything seems to take on an orangey hue, like I'm looking through orange cellophane. But that's not the freakiest part.

I look down at my hands and the fire, marvelling it.

The fire isn't hurting me. I think I…I think I _made_ it.

Looking up, I finally notice how _terrified_ Josh and Bill are. I feel a wicked grin inch its way onto my face, a grin that feels natural and unforced, as natural and unforced as breathing.

This could be fun.

"Brings new meaning to calling yourself hot doesn't it?" I ask and the two slowly start to back away.

"She _is_ a witch!" Bill yells. I grin that same grin again and the fire seems to glow brighter.

A witch? Who, me?

Josh and Bill's eyes are as wide as dinner plates. I take a quick step forward and they jump back, tumbling over their own feet and falling flat on their arses. I laugh as wickedly as the grin on my face before I realise something. I have new power, I now have _the_ power, snatched from the two that have caused me the most strife since I came to this stupid city.

"Imagine what would happen if you pissed me off again." I purr and Josh shakes his head quickly, the two of them looking like scared rabbits or mice.

"No it won't happen again!" Josh replies.

 _Burn them anyway. Teach them a lesson._ A voice in my head speaks up, but this isn't the one that usually speaks. The usual voice is always giving instructions, helping me through the day. This one is just…evil. Like the old one is my shoulder angel, while this new one is my shoulder devil.

"Good." I growl instead before narrowing my orange tinted eyes, "I'll give you a five-second head start." Josh and Bill both nod before scrambling up and running away, almost treading on each other trying to get away.

 **A/N: WHA HA HA HA HA! Evil little super-witch! Okay, now that I've calmed down a bit, I'd just like to give a little fun fact: Because Josh and Bill shattered her left leg when she was younger, Sorceress sometimes loses all feeling in her left leg. Just a little FYI.**


	4. News Report

"Oi Mum!" I call out, slamming the door closed behind me before immediately letting out an exasperated sigh. Mum is at work, again. I'm left home by myself, again. And I have to take care of myself. Fucking again. I fling my backpack across the floor before I pick up the remote and turn on the TV. Gotham News. Glancing outside, I notice the dark clouds lurking in the sky. No doubt it's snow. I hate this fucking city. Always with shit weather. But on the bright side, at least in Gotham there are snow days. Maybe I'll keep the news on after all. Ignoring whatever the reporter is babbling on about, I stare down at my hands. The events of today keep running themselves over and over in my mind. And if I could do it before, then I can do it again. Concentrating, I screw my eyes shut and try to summon the tingling sensation from earlier. But nope, the stupid thing won't come out of wherever it's hiding. I give another sigh before opening my eyes, dropping my arms to my sides. It's like trying to get Mum out of her office. Hopeless and disappointing. Remembering that Mum is once again at work, irritation worms its way inside of me. The point of being a mother was fucking looking after your child, not pissing off and fuckin' working twenty four hours a day.

I stomp to the fridge and pull out a can of soda, placing it on the bench. Mum just pisses off before I go to school and miraculously appears the next morning. Mum could be a goddam robot for crying out loud, she doesn't seem to sleep or anything! The tingling in my hands starts again and I barely have time to close the fridge before my hands burst into flame.

Woah. Okay, so anger seems to be how I make these…fireballs. Like the fuel for a car.

It's almost trance inducing, watching the flames flicker. I can't take my eyes off of them. Shaking my hands, I extinguish the fireballs before walking back to the couch, flopping onto it.

" _In other news,_ " The reporter on the TV says, " _Batman has stopped The Joker's recent attack on Gotham City, and has been returned to Arkham Asylum._ " I give an 'ugh' before rising to my feet to get my drink.

Everyone's giving Batman _way_ too much attention. Give me a cape and a cowl and I could scare the living Christ out of robbers too. Probably.

" _Gotham News has been lucky enough to capture exclusive footage of the incident._ " The reporter continues and I'm back on the couch so fast I'm a blur, forgetting completely about my drink. The screen changes to the streets of Gotham, surrounded by tall buildings and the street separated by traffic islands.

"That's the north road of my school!" I exclaim. How the hell did I not see this? Batman's fighting a weird clown, his face twisted into a crazy grin and his hair an unwashed shade of green. The clown's laughing as he swings a giant mallet at Batman, the caped crusader barely missing each swing.

"Come on!" I cheer, "Aim lower!" I don't know why I'm cheering this 'Joker' guy on, but it's about time someone brings the Batman back down to earth. He thinks he's so untouchable, pfft, yeah right. As if able to hear me, the clown called The Joker swings the mallet and knocks Batman's feet out from under him. Batman grunts as his head smacks against the road and I jump up on the couch, standing on the seat cushions.

"Yes!" I shout loudly, "Bash his head open!" Joker laughs again and I laugh too for some reason. His laugh is just so insane and evil and happy and infectious.

" _Anyone for bat squash?_ " The Joker jokes and I chuckle as he swings the mallet down, aiming right for Batman's head. Just as it seems Batman's brain is going to redecorate the road, Batman grabs the long handle of the mallet, not really stopping it but slowing it down enough for him to roll out of the way.

"No!" I yell, partially angry but also kind of disappointed. Batman punches The Joker in the jaw, the blow so hard it knocks Joker clean the fuck out as he sprawls to the ground. My face is twisted with horror as I stand frozen on the couch. The screen switches back to the reporter and my expression slowly turns from horror to anger.

"No!" I yell again, my hands bursting into flame, "No, no, no!" I fling an arm and the fireball in that hand goes flying, hitting the curtain and setting it alight.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim as I jump off the couch and stamp the fire out with my sneaker. I glance at my hands. Didn't know I could do that…

Looking back at the TV, I give an exasperated sigh before I start to pace back and forth across the loungeroom. I only pace when I'm really angry. Or when the gears in my head are working overdrive.

All Joker had to have done was the dodge the punch. Because Batman was still holding the mallet and his fist was raised, Joker would have had a clear shot at him.

I give a small cheer as the name of my school is announced as closed tomorrow before I return to my thinking.

There had to have been a reason Joker didn't realise something that simple. Some reason he didn't dodge the punch.

I decide that I will have to investigate this further, try and figure out this reason. I smile evilly.

And I now have the perfect opportunity.


	5. Research

**A/N: So sorry it took so long, but my head was swimming with so many story ideas and homework I couldn't find the time! Anyways, moving on...**

As soon as Mum's car is out of the driveway, I'm inside of her office. Typing 'stayawayrenee' into the password bar, I sit back in Mum's expensive leather desk chair, flipping a notebook open as the computer loads. I type _The Joker_ into the search bar and the first thing that comes up is a video called 'Joker uses Joker Gas on police'. I place the notebook on the desk, pencil at the ready. I'm good at taking notes because it means I don't have to pay as much attention in class. The video shows The Joker walk up to two cops and some green gas comes out of the gag flower on his jacket, spraying right in the cop's faces. The cops cough before their faces twisted into wild grins like Jokers and they start laughing uncontrollably, not stopping for the two minutes that the video lasts. Throughout the video I keep my eyes on the screen while I take notes, my hand moving vigorously around the paper. After the video ends I glance at my paper and I'm actually a little impressed.

"Okay, what the fuck?" I think out loud, "Since when can I write like _this_?" There's literally writing _everywhere_ , some of the notes even overlap. I look at my writing hand like I'm looking at it for the first time before noticing that in my Internet search under the video is a link to an article called 'The Super Criminals Of Gotham'.

"Okay." I say, tilting my head to both sides to make my neck crack, "Let's do this."

The next five hours seem to pass in a blur; time itself seems to speed up. Video after video, news report after news report, article after article. And I continue to furiously and vigorously take notes for each and every one. I don't just focus on The Joker either, hell no. My research spreads to others as well. Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, The Riddler, and so many others. I suddenly hear the bang of a car door and enter a mad scramble to delete the browser history and turn off the computer, barely putting everything back in its place and running out of the office before Mum comes through the door.

"So what did you do today?" Mum asks flatly, not at all hiding the fact that she didn't care.

"Just watched TV." I shrug innocently, focusing on the cartoon full of animated violence. As Mum turns her back and walks to the kitchen, a wicked smile slowly spreads on my face.


	6. Reunion

**A/N: WARNING! UNNEEDED CHAPTER! I only included it because it helps add to Sorceress's character.**

I open the cardboard box that used to hold a washing machine with 'Notebooks' written on the side and would have smiled if Mum wasn't in the room, pulling everything apart as she tried to find 'an important piece of paperwork that was due _today_ ' (that had mysteriously disappeared and may or may not have been reduced to a pile of ash in the rubbish bin). Inside the giant box were hundreds, maybe thousands of notebooks of all different shapes, sizes and patterns, all of them containing notes I had taken on Gotham's super criminals. Five years. Five years I had spent forever researching. Talk about obsessed.

"So what's in those notebooks anyways?" Mum suddenly asks and I jump before slamming the flaps of the box down, hiding the notebooks from view.

"Just school stuff." I lie quickly before I grab a roll of tape and tape the box closed.

There was no way in _hell_ I was letting Mum see my life work (for lack of a better word).

"Here let me help." Mum says and I look at her like she's gone mad.

Is my _mother_ actually trying to _help_ me? _My_ mother? Of course, she wants me out of the house as quick as possible.

"Here let me help." I mock in a stupid-sounding voice before picking up the box. I carry it down the hallway without showing any sign of strain (because there simply wasn't any).

"It's fucking paper." I chuckle before putting the box in the tray of a Ute.

"Just a few more David!" I call out and David sticks his arm through the driver's window, giving me a thumbs up.

"Um…Renee?" Mum says and I turned to her, slightly exasperated.

"A couple of nights ago your father dropped off your eighteenth birthday present." Mum continues and I give her a look full of suspicion.

She's only telling me this _now_? My birthday was fucking yesterday!

Mum goes back inside the house and I cross my arms in front of my chest, waiting next to the Ute.

What the heck could it be? I already have a motorcycle; I got that for my sixteenth birthday. Hearing a loud bark I whirl around to see Mum coming back towards me, almost being dragged by a large dog. My arms fall to my sides and I smile, giving a laugh in surprise. I can't believe what I'm seeing!

"Scooby?" I ask and the dog barks again. When I had first moved to this horrible city, Scooby had stayed with Dad. In Australia. Millions of miles away. Running over to Scooby, I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck and he licks my face.


	7. Two-Face

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Woo-hoo! Enjoy!**

Exiting the store, I pull my coat tighter over myself, covering my package; dog food for Scoob and something special I'd picked up from Gotham's black market. Other Gothamites (I think that's the term) might say that the black market isn't exactly safe, but come on, it's not like I can't handle myself. As I turn the corner, groups of screaming people almost run me over, stampeding away and reminding me of that scene from The Lion King.

"Two-Face!" Someone screams and I smile.

"Hey!" I call out, grabbing a random person. The dude looks scared out of his wits.

"Where's Two-Face?" I have to yell over all of the screaming people and the gunshots I can now hear. The dude points and I stifle another smile as I release him before hurrying towards where he pointed. My eyes grow wide as I see Two-Face himself, giving instructions to a bunch of guys in suits that look like they were made from two different suits of clothing. Duh, they're Two-Faces men. Looking for somewhere to hide, I end up hiding in one of the buildings, looking through the large glass window in front. Not the best hiding spot, but before I can try somewhere else a dark bat-like shadow covers Two-Face and both he and I turn to see Batman glide down, kicking Two-Face to the ground as he does so. I roll my eyes. Of course Batman's here. Fashionably and predictably late as per fucking usual.

"End this double destruction Two-Face!" Batman orders and I roll my eyes again. Seriously, does Bats stay up at night just writing these things? Two-Face rises to his feet and looks around, and I realize that he's dropped his guns. Both of them. With flashes of Joker and the fight with the giant mallet in my mind, I poke my head out of the shop door. The shopkeeper and staff must have run off somewhere. Perfect. I raise a hand and concentrate on the gun I can see lying a few meters away from Two-Face. With a flick of my hand and a fiery hue coming over my eyes, the gun slides across the ground until its lying at Two-Face's feet. Two-Face and Batman look puzzled as Two-Face picks up the gun, and I give a satisfied nod as I duck back inside the shop. It's not like I'm trying to assist a criminal here. I'm just…evening the odds. Two-Face goes to fire but Batman dodges the shot and punches Two-Face clean in the scared side of his face, knocking him unconscious, and my jaw drops.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" I yell despite myself. I don't know if anyone can hear me, but even if they can't they could probably hear my fist bang against the glass.

"Fucking hell!" I exclaim, "Fucking again!" Batman raises his grappling hook and fucks off as the police arrive. Still fuming, I stomp out of the building and towards home.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Someone says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I swing around and kick them clean in the ribs. In my defense, I'm peeved, and Gotham City is full of muggers and shit. Just ask Bruce Wayne. Police Commissioner Gordon grunts as he steps back.

"Shit!" I exclaim, "I am _so_ sorry Commissioner." I'm really not, but jail isn't exactly my dream holiday spot.

"No, it's fine." Commissioner Gordon replies before rising to his full height, "Perfectly understandable." I sigh in relief before I notice that the other cops are staring at me. Shit.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions." The Commissioner starts, and I struggle to keep my expression the same. If the police see that I have black market goods, I can kiss my ass and my new toy goodbye. Come on, think! How to get out of this...

Getting an idea and going against the impulse to beat the Commissioner senseless and run away, I start crying crocodile tears.

"I just wanna go home." I sob, "Please…" After a moment the Commissioner nods and the rest of the police return to what they were doing.

"Okay Miss, you can go." Commissioner Gordon says and I thank him before almost sprinting away towards home. As soon as my back is turned a grin spreads on my face.

"Scooby!" I call out as I enter my home. Scooby pads in and I put dog food in his bowl before I start giggling uncontrollably. The giggling turns into laughter before soon I'm cackling like The Joker. Scooby looks at me weirdly and I collapse into my desk chair, still cackling.

"You should have seen the commissioner!" I laugh. But then I remember the battle between Batman and Two-Face and I stop laughing.

"And guess what Scoob." I continue, now serious, "I just helped ol' Harvey!" Scooby looks surprised (well, as surprised as a dog can be) and I chuckle before I realize something. I actually really enjoyed helping Two-Face, even though it was barely anything. It was nice to even the odds for a change.

"And you know what?" I ask, a plan forming in my head, "I'm gonna do it again." No one can argue that I have the biggest archive on Gotham's super-criminals in Gotham City, and if I expanded my research to the super _heroes_ …

I turn in my desk chair and start up my computer. Pulling out my package, I plug the USB-like device into the computer, and I smile. The device is a one-of-a-kind hacker, designed to override firewalls. Hopefully, it works. I sit back in my chair, waiting for access to the Gotham City Police Department computers.

The plan is simple. I get information and hopefully Gotham's super-criminals will contact me to get it. If I wanted this to be a success, then I would need locations and times as well as the basic stuff. Otherwise, that Calculator guy I'd heard about would remain the preferred choice. Thinking of the Calculator, I realized that if I didn't have a disguise or something, I'd be toast in a police line-up.

"Oh god." I say before a smile spreads on my face. It's time for a makeover.

 **A/N: I can hear the group of teenage girls giggling and yelling 'Makeover!'. Anyways, for those of you wondering when Batman is actually going to show up for real (not just a quick cameo) then don't worry, The Dark Knight Part 1 will be either the next chapter or the one after that.  
** **Sidenote: I'm also trying to think of a good shipping name for Music Meister and Sorceress so if you have any suggestions then I'd be very greatful.**


	8. Identity

The easy part was having the idea. The rest of it…I have a lot of work to do.

"Ugh, no!" I exclaim, throwing away a ball of scrunched up paper. The fifth costume design and it was a piece of shit, just like the other four.

"Scooby!" I call out, and Scooby sits next to me. Patting him, I realize that figuring out the name might give me some ideas for a costume. Grabbing a new sheet of paper, I start jotting down ideas.

"The Informer? No. Info? No." I think out loud. With an exasperated sigh I throw my hands up in the air before faceplanting the table. It's hopeless. Maybe I wasn't meant to use these superpowers after all…

"Wait a minute." I say, lifting my head from the table, "My powers…" With a giggle I jump up and conjure a fireball. After all these years, I no longer have to get angry to make my fireballs. Raising my arm, I throw the fireball and it impacts with all of the paper in the trash bin, turning it all to ash before snuffing out.

"You know what?" I think out loud, "Maybe Josh and Bill were right when they called me a…" I trail off. If I say it, it'll only bring on a mountain of painful memories. If anyone ever called me a witch again…

With a tight feeling in my chest and the faint impulse to curl up in a ball while trying to make sure I don't cry, I sit back down at my desk. Scooby must sense my unhappiness because he rests his head on my lap, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. I give a small smile as I give him a scratch behind the ears before I realize something. Scarecrow was bullied when he was in school too. Okay, so maybe most of Gotham's super criminals were, but Scarecrow used the very thing that he was tormented about as his shtick. I mean, the favourite thing that Dr. Crane's bullies used to call him was 'scarecrow'. So maybe…

"Light bulb." I remark. On the same piece of paper, I resume jotting down names. Since I never wanted to be called witch again, I'd have to go thesaurus on this.

"Enchantress? Nah." I said, "But it's definitely getting there…" Spinning in my desk chair, I try to think of more things that mean 'witch' or 'enchantress'. 'Enchantress' had a nice ring to it, but it didn't seem right enough.

"Sorceress." I consider, and right away I know it's perfect. But it needs more…

"The _Mighty_ Sorceress." I continue and I smile as I jump up and strike a few poses. It's a bit of a mouthful, but if I just go by 'Sorceress' then it's fine. It's not like Joker always goes by as _The_ Joker. Now the only thing left is the costume.

"There's that witch costume I saw in the costume shop the other day," I think out loud, "But apart from the quality issues, I'd prefer something with pants instead of a skirt…" Getting an idea, I jump up from my seat and hurry to my bedroom. Tossing stuff away, I find a pair of black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Draping them over the bed, I throw open my wardrobe and find a pair of black boots. Maybe I should be choosing something a bit less thrown-together-from-random-crap-without-any-thought, but fuck it, I'm gonna wear somethin' I like.

"Be back in a sec Scoob!" I call out, hurrying out the front door. I just need a few more things…

Standing in front of the mirror, I almost squeal in delight. It had taken about three hours, but I managed to find everything I needed. I turn and the cloak trailing behind me gives a quiet swish as it moves with me. The black domino mask on my face was the hardest thing to get, but the rhinestones twinkling in the upper corners of the mask are something I will _not_ go without. All in all, I look like a midnight sky with only a few twinkling stars shining.

"I'm Batman." I growl, grabbing the edges and fanning the cloak out. Pulling out my hair tie, I shake my brunette hair out of its ponytail. My hair fans out and goes wonderfully with the rest of the costume. Creating a fireball in each hand, I raise my arms and I smile as I see how menacing I look in the mirror, even with the orangey hue.

This is going to be fun…


	9. The Dark Knight Part 1

"I'm so sorry Calendar Man," I apologize, "But if you don't have the money, I can't give you the info." I press a button on my keyboard and the video feed showing Calendar Man's face closes, shutting off the link. It's not Skype, but it sure as hell works. And unlike Skype, it's untraceable. I sit back in my desk chair, putting my arms behind my head.

"It's amazing." I chuckle, "Calendar Man, Kiteman, Killer Moth. They all think that they're actually gonna earn some respect around here." My computer beeps and I raise an eyebrow at it before accepting the new video call. The Riddler's face fills the screen and I fall out of my desk chair in surprise. No one from that high on the criminal food chain _ever_ contacts me for information.

"M-Mr. Riddler, sir." I stammer, scrambling to my feet. The Riddler raises an eyebrow at me and I clear my throat before sitting back in my chair, regaining as much of my composure and professionalism as I can.

"The Mighty Sorceress, I presume?" Riddler asks and I almost giggle. Technically (if you took away my time as Sorceress and went back to my childhood) I'm still technically a fangirl, so I'm kinda flippin' out on the inside, even though I'm hiding it as best I can.

"Yes." I reply after clearing my throat again, sitting up straight in my chair.

"I've heard that you're the one to contact for certain classified information." The Riddler explains and I hide just how excited I really am. I'm _the_ one? I feel like I'm about to start hyperventilating.

"I don't mean to boast, but…" I joke, a smile on my face as I give a snobby gesture. When The Riddler doesn't even blink I lose my smile and the gesture.

"So what would you like to know?" I ask and Riddler smirks.

"I'd like to…invite…the chief of police to one of my challenges." Riddler explains, "So I'd like to know where he will be tomorrow afternoon." I smile as I move the video feed to a corner of the computer screen as I find the information The Riddler needs.

"Child's play." I reply. It's only about a minute or so before I've accessed the police chief's personal calendar. Just as I'm about to give Riddler the information, I remember the small thing called money.

"There's just the small matter of payment." I remind The Riddler with a smirk, leaning back in my seat.

"Yes yes." Riddler replies, waving away the reminder, "The funds have been transferred." As if on cue, a banner on my computer pops up, a reminder from my bank account. Two hundred smackaroons exactly.

"Thank you. The chief of police has a press conference tomorrow at one o' clock." I tell Riddler, "It's supposed to run until two." The Riddler gives a nod and looks like he's about to hang up when he gives a devilish smile.

"Before I go…" Riddler purrs. Uh oh.

"I'd like to _test_ your intelligence." Riddler continues. Uh oh.

"Sure." I reply, a little uncertain but fairly confident. I've been studying The Riddler for years, you can't do that without getting fairly good at riddles.

"Of the king I am blue, of the peasant I am red." Riddler inquires, "Of the frog I am cold, of the dog I'm hot instead. What am I?" Really? Just…really? He couldn't think of anything harder?

"Blood." I answer. As soon as I heard 'Of the king I am blue' I knew the answer. Like seriously, how do you _not_ think of bluebloods?

"Correct." The Riddler says, looking slightly annoyed, "Then riddle me this; if I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it. What is it?"

"My god Riddler." I remark, rolling my eyes, "It's a secret." Riddler's eyes narrow behind his mask and I start to worry that I've just made a big mistake. But after a moment Riddler's expression returns to normal and he actually _smirks_.

"Well done." Riddler congratulates and my jaw almost drops. The Riddler is actually _congratulating_ someone that's solved his puzzles?  
"Well…thank you, sir." I thank after a while, "I look forward to hearing about your latest challenge in the papers." The Riddler gives a nod before the video feed closes. I collapse in my chair, giving a sigh.

"My god." I sigh before I start giggling. I had just met The Riddler, given him information and solved his puzzles!

"Woo!" I cheer, spinning in my desk chair. If someone as high on the criminal food chain as The Riddler was contacting me, then maybe soon criminals like Two-Face or maybe even _Joker_ would be contacting me. It's just…too overwhelming to think about.

"Yes Naysee old girl." I say to myself, relaxing in my chair, "Look's like you're finally moving up in the world."

 **A/N: Okay, so I know I said Batman would be appearing, but there was so much in this chapter I had to split it into two. I Pinkie Pie promise Batman'll be in the next chapter. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**


	10. The Dark Knight Part 2

After the call from The Riddler, I finally started to take this job seriously. I ran out and bought a bunch of security webcams and set them up outside the building and along the barbed wire fence outside the property. I bought another phone to use for everyday use and I'll use my old phone for business only. For the icing on the cake, I set up a new lock on the fence that uses a swipe card. I have basically no money now, but it's worth it. Fingers flying across the keyboard, I finish connecting the webcams to my computer. I'm so engrossed in the computer I don't notice the front door open and a dark figure sneak in silently like a shadow.

"And…" I say, "Done!" The computer gives a beep and I smile as I lean back in my seat. Scooby suddenly pads into the room and barks before growling, hackles raised and teeth bared.

"What is it Scoob?" I ask, turning around in my seat. Before I can blink something grabs me by the collar and throws me across the room. I shake my head, slightly dazed, before I look up and gasp. The Batman. _The_ Batman, is standing right in front of me, looking a little pissed. Holy crap that's terrifying. Scooby gives another growl and a bark before leaping forward towards Batman. The Dark Knight grabs Scooby by the throat before throwing him against the wall. Scooby gives a yelp, but doesn't get up. A look of shock passes over my face before it's quickly replaced with a sneer, and I rise to my feet.

"How _dare_ you?" I spit, fists clenching. Batman's eyes narrow and he takes a step towards me. My arm snaps out involuntarily and Batman flies back, smashing against the wall with a grunt. I'm so angry I'm not even fascinated by the fact of what I've just done. I've practiced but the biggest thing I've ever moved with my…telekinesis…is a desktop computer. Never an actual _person_. I keep my arm raised and Batman stays pinned against the wall, as if kept there by some invisible force.

"Who _are_ you?" Batman grunts.

"What are you doing here?" I retort, my glowing eyes narrowing. Batman glances around, obviously looking for a way to escape, but even I don't know if I can release him.

"The Riddler was going to kidnap Chief Lewis." Batman explains through gritted teeth, "He found out where Chief Lewis was going to be through an outside source." Putting two and two together, I pinch the bridge of my nose with my free hand.

"And you traced it back to me." I sigh, and Batman nods.

"Well that's just fucking great." I exclaim, taking my hand away from my nose, "Fucking brilliant!" Batman looks me up and down, now looking slightly puzzled.

"Who _are_ you?" He repeats, and I sigh.

"Look, it doesn't matter, okay?" I sigh, "I'm just a contact. I give information for money, that's it, there's all there is to me."

"Obviously not." Batman replies, "You seem to have special abilities."

"Well done genius." I congratulate flatly. I lower my arm and Batman drops lightly to the floor, and he glances over himself before stepping towards me. My shoulders sag and I look down at the floor, my hair draping like a curtain over my face.

"I guess…" I sigh before looking up at Batman, "I guess it's kind of an honor to meet you, sort of." Scooby suddenly gets to his feet and I smile before hurrying towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you alright bubba?" I ask him, and Scooby gives a quiet whimper before licking my face. I almost forget about the bat before I realize he's standing right behind me and I jump.

"Okay, okay." I say, getting to my feet, "Just slap the cuffs on and get it over with." I hold out my wrists before I realize that I'm being completely stupid. I have the power to pin Batman against a wall without touching him, and I'm giving up without a fight.

"On second thought…" I say before my hands burst into flame. Batman jumps back and I chuckle before running towards the door. I give a whistle and Scooby runs after me, and I burst through the door just before Batman can grab me.


	11. The Dark Knight Part 3

I'm only just closing the gate behind me when Batman bursts through the front door, a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaim before breaking into a sprint, Scooby sprinting right beside me. Where the fuck am I supposed to go? I'm in full costume, so it's not like I can just blend in with the crowd. I rack my brain, trying to think of what to do and trying not to panic. One of The Joker's hideouts is right near here, but if the clown prince of crime is currently using that hideout then I wouldn't be able to go in there without copping a dose of Joker Gas. God if only I could fly. Scooby barks and directs my attention to a nearby apartment building with a fire escape up the side of it.

"Yes!" I cheer before glancing behind me, "Shit!" Batman's now traveling by rooftop and he's gaining. Sprinting up the fire escape, I try to ignore the impending doom of the Dark Knight. I raise my hands, slowly lifting them, and Scooby slowly rises off the ground onto the roof. Scooby's paws have barely touched the roof when Batman lands on the opposite side of the roof.

"Give up." Batman orders and I laugh despite myself.

"Why should I?" I snap, "I didn't try to kidnap Chief what's-his-name! I'm completely innocent!" Batman steps towards me and I almost take a step backwards before I realize that I'm practically on the edge of the roof.

"You're an accomplice." Batman adds flatly, and I feel a twinge of anger.

"Fucking hell!" I exclaim, "None of this is my fucking fault!" Batman raises an eyebrow before taking another step towards me.

"Oh you think you're so smart, don't you?" I spit, "The world's greatest bloody detective!"

"Are you alright?" Batman asks and I sneer at him.

"No! I'm not fucking alright!" I exclaim, close to a roar, "I was about to reach the pinnacle of my career for Christ's sake!" I start pacing back and forth across the edge of the rooftop, half-forgetting that I'm not alone.

"I was moving up in the world!" I yell, "This job is my life's work, did you know that?" I glance at Batman, who's now just standing there, looking kind of uncertain. Scooby's sitting almost right next to him, looking at me like he knows to just stay as far away as possible.

"Do you see this costume?" I ask, gesturing to myself, "I'm more of a fucking fangirl than fucking Harley Quinn!" My hands suddenly burst into flame. I still can't control my fireballs. Sure I can create them with just a thought, but they still appear when I get really angry.

"Miss, please calm down." Batman advises and I laugh flatly, still pacing.

"I will not fucking calm down!" I roar, getting closer to the edge, "The only reason I _have_ these goddam powers is because I can't fucking calm down! Ever!" Scooby barks, jumping to his feet, and that's the only warning I have before my foot slips and I start to fall off the roof.

"No!" Batman exclaims, darting forward, but he misses my hand and I let out a cry as I start tumbling through the air.

"Thanks a lot stupid Bat!" I roar, still angry. Logically, I should be screaming as I fall to my death, but I'm too pissed right now to focus on that. My eyes suddenly take on their fiery hue and I stop falling, halfway to the ground. I look around and see that I'm floating in the air.

"You're kidding." I laugh. I right myself as if I'm standing on air. I'm fucking flying!

"Oh my god!" I exclaim with a smile. With a thought I start floating upwards, shakily and wobbling a bit at first but after a while it's easy.

"Superman!" I laugh as I fly past Batman and Scooby's heads. Scooby gives a happy bark, tail wagging. I laugh before floating back down to the roof, but I remain floating a few inches above the roof's surface.

"Um…" I say quietly, looking down at my feet, "I don't think I can get down."

"Are you ready to give yourself up?" Batman asks and I chuckle.

"Have you not been paying attention?"

Batman scowls before stepping towards me, but I float out of his grasp.

"I'm innocent!" I insist, but Batman doesn't look like he agrees as I float further away.

"You are an accomplice to the Riddler, who's being apprehended at Wayne Tower right now!" Batman calls back and I freeze. His voice sounds…familiar. Not Batman familiar, but a different familiar. Like someone else's voice that I've heard before. I float closer to Batman but just out of his reach as I circle him, eyeing him from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" Batman growls but I shush him. Probably not the best idea. Batman leaps for me and I dart away.

"You're actually kinda slow, you know that?" I remark and Batman gives me a scowl. Wait a minute…if I could pin Bats against a wall, then what could stop me from using my powers to do it again? Raising a hand and concentrating, Batman suddenly freezes in place. I now accept that whenever I use my powers, my eyes will glow the colour of fire.

"What?" Batman asks, glancing at himself. Hmm, so it doesn't freeze the person's head, or at least their mouth anyway. Cool.

"Did I mention that I love being me?" I ask him with a smile. I realize something else and I smile evilly.

"Poor Bats." I say with fake sympathy, floating in close with my arm still raised, "Still as a statue." Batman sneers but despite how scary his sneer is my smile grows wider.

"You know what I'm about to do that no one's ever done?" I ask, almost purr, "And yes I know how that sounds." Before Batman can reply I reach out with my free hand and pull Batman's cowl off his head.


	12. Bruce Wayne And Striking A Deal

I gasp and drop out of the air like a stone.

"Bruce Wayne?" I exclaim, my arm falling to my side. Batman stumbles forward and sneers at me before pulling the cowl back over his face.

"Just…wow. I think I'm gonna faint." I remark. Batman growls before leaping towards me, but I regain my senses and fly out of reach.

"How did I not see this?" I ask myself, almost laughing every word, "You have the money and you have the trauma, my condolences by the way." Batman pulls out his grappling hook and aims it at me, and I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay!" I exclaim, floating back down to the roof, "How about we make a deal?" Batman hesitates before lowering his grappling hook and I smile.

"Thank you." I say, "Okay, so are you listening?" Batman scowls but nods.

"I won't tell anyone your secret," I continue, "If you a, don't send me off to jail and let me off the hook and b, never come back to my house again." Batman sneers and I worry that he's about to pounce on me when he suddenly speaks.

"Fine." He spits through clenched teeth. I give a sigh of relief when Batman speaks again.

"But you have to agree to something as well."

"Um…" I say uncertainly, "I'd just like to ask you to think of what could happen if someone like Riddler or even _Joker_ found out about the ol' Wayne secret." Batman scowls and I chuckle as I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Have you heard of the Outsiders?" Batman asks and I frown.

"I don't do teams." I reply flatly.

"You obviously have special abilities." Batman continues and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Wait a minute." I tell Batman, "Are you trying to say you want to…train me or some shit?" Batman hesitates before nodding and I grimace. What world am I in?

"You could be useful as a crime fighter." Batman replies.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, "So in return for you not shipping me off to jail and never coming back to my house, which would imply you not bringing anyone there which would imply you not telling anyone where I live, I have to not tell anyone that you're Bruce Wayne _and_ I have to become one of your little recruits?" After a moment Batman nods and I consider the deal. On the one hand, I really didn't want to spend my days learning to throw batarangs. But on the other hand, I wouldn't go to jail, I'd get more info on the Dark Knight, I'd probably learn to control my powers better _plus_ I wouldn't have to worry about my house being broken into by crime fighters in the middle of the night. And I could still give info for money, as long as Bats didn't find out.

"Okay." I say and Batman extends his hand. I hesitate before shaking his hand.

 **A/N: Okay, so between this chapter and the next we take a short time jump. Happy reading, please R &R, yadda yadda yadda. :)**


	13. One Month Later

"So what's the big surprise Bats?" I ask Batman, walking beside him. It's been about a month since I first started training with him (and learnt he was Bruce Wayne), and even though I'd never admit it it's been kind of fun. I now have full control over my powers (fireballs don't automatically light in my hands whenever I get angry now) and Bats even taught me some hand-to-hand combat. Batman doesn't say anything as we continue down the hallway. With a smile I rise off the ground and fly around him, circling him.

"Come on Brucie." I continue and Bats grabs me by the throat.

"Okay." I croak, clawing at his gloved hand, "Okay, I get it. Ixnay on the Bruce Wayne." After a second Batman releases me and I cough before floating back down to the ground.

"Sorry." I apologize before following Bats to the end of the hallway.

"You've proven that you can be trusted." Batman explains and I give a joke-modesty wave.

"Aw it was nothin'." I reply with a smile, "Just helped you take down Bane, that's all." We stop in front of a pair of doors and Batman turns to look at me.

"Okay, give me a sec." I tell Bats. I smooth down my hair and adjust my cloak and belt (another new addition, along with a dagger I've grown to love), making sure I look presentable for whoever or whatever I'm about to face. Batman opens the door and I follow him into a large room before I notice who exactly is in this room. Plastic Man. Aquaman. Green Arrow. Fucking BLACK CANARY! I duck behind Bats and back through the doors. Batman pokes his head through the door and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sorceress?"

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you nuts?" I hiss to Bats, "They take one look at me and it's hello prison!" It didn't take long for Bats to figure out I was still giving information to (mainly) criminals, but he seemed oddly cool with it. Maybe because of the whole 'secret identity' thing.

"You'll be fine." Batman reassures me, and I raise an eyebrow at _him_.

"Are you seriously trying to comfort me?"

Batman doesn't even blink and I roll my eyes.

"Okay Bats, here's the deal." I explain, "You might be cool with the whole 'not a hero but not a villain' thing, but I'm pretty sure that the folks in there…" I point towards the door and the room full of crime fighters.

"…Aren't exactly gonna be cool with meeting the person that tends to snitch on them." Batman still doesn't react or say anything and I sigh, rolling my eyes again.

"Fine." I groan before raising the hood of my cloak over my head, "Let's do this." Batman gives a short nod before we both re-enter the room. Immediately everyone turns to look at me (or maybe its both Bats _and_ me, but I'm stressing too much to consider that) and I pretty much hide behind Bats.

"Hey Bats." Plastic Man greets before his neck stretches out so he can look over Batman's shoulder, "Who's you're friend?" _Now_ everyone is staring at me. Batman glances over his shoulder at me and I am so glad that Batman's as bulky as a house.

"This is Sorceress." Batman introduces and I give him a glare before looking over his shoulder.

"The _Mighty_ Sorceress!" I correct before stepping out beside him, puffing out my chest and trying to look confident. Plastic Man's neck stretches longer until his head is pretty much right in front of me.

"Well you sure can pick 'em Bats." Plastic Man remarks before making a purring noise. My eyes narrow before I grab his stretched neck, choking him.

"Leave the purring to Catwoman, _mate_." I growl, spitting the word 'mate', "Or you'll find out what 'castrated' means." A few in the room draw sharp intakes of breath (probably the men) and I give Plastic Man a sneer before releasing him. Plastic Man's neck shrinks back to its normal length and Aquaman and Green Arrow's eyes are wide as they stare at me.

"Um, Bats?" Green Arrow asks, still staring at me, "Who the heck is that?"


	14. A New Member

"Sorceress, please." Batman says calmly and I roll my eyes before crossing my arms in front of my chest, a scowl on my face.

"I've been training Sorceress for the last month." Batman explains and I smile despite myself, giving a quiet chuckle.

"Is this the one that helped you with Bane?" Green Arrow asks, "When you said you didn't need my help?" Batman nods and Green Arrow looks me up and down. I frown at the hint of bitterness I can see in his look before Aquaman steps forward.

"Huzzah!" He cheers, "A new member to join our ranks!" Before I can blink Aquaman pulls me into a hug that almost crushes my spine.

"Get off!" I growl before I flick my hands and Aquaman stumbles back, almost falling on his ass. Even with all the training from Bats, my temper is still as quick as the Roadrunner. Meep meep. People gasp and let out cries of surprise and step back, all staring at me. Batman places a hand on my shoulder and I glance at him.

"Sorry." I apologize. I extend my hand and after a moment's hesitation Aquaman takes it and I pull him to his feet, grunting from the effort. Fucking hell is Aquaman heavy.

"Really, sorry." I repeat, "You just kinda surprised me and I have _really_ bad anger issues." Aquaman nods before stepping back to where he was before.

"Exactly how bad are we talkin' here?" Green Arrow asks, looking me up and down again and I shrug.

"Just one wrong word and BAM!" On 'BAM' I create a fireball in each hand and everyone jumps back again.

"Sorceress." Batman says in a warning tone and I chuckle before extinguishing the flames.

"Bat honey." Black Canary suddenly speaks up. I almost forgot she was here.

"Can I speak to you?" Black Canary continues before glancing at me, " _Alone_?" Batman looks at me and I give an exasperated sigh before heading back out the door, keeping it ajar so I can listen.

"What the heck hun?" Black Canary asks. She sounds oddly bitter.

"What?" Batman replies. I can't see anything but at least I can hear.

"Where the hell did you find that piece of work?" Green Arrow asks and I frown. Piece of work? Sure I'm not perfect, but that doesn't mean you can talk about me like I'm a rotting pile of garbage.

"Nobody's perfect Arrow." Batman replies matter-of-factually and Green Arrow gives a snort.

"She strangled O'Brian and whatever-the-hell happened with Aquaman, not to mention the whole fire thing!" Green Arrow continues, and my frown changes to a scowl.  
"She's unstable and a danger to everyone." Black Canary chimes in and my scowl changes to a sneer.

"Just a fuckin' minute!" I exclaim, barging back into the room. Everyone turns to me but my eyes are focused on Black Canary and Green Arrow (who's standing right next to her).

"I may not be as perfect as you Barbie," I spit, jabbing a finger at Black Canary,"But I can still do my fuckin' job so just butt out and get used to it!"

 **A/N: THE END. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you're still unclear about anything OR think something is missing/I left something out just tell me and I'll do my best. Between this chapter and 'The Bat, The Witch And The Maestro' is another time jump of around a year.**


End file.
